


You are my Everything

by all_these_damn_ships



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt, I have no clue where this is going, I'll try to write good, Most likely writing in a dead fandom, Why Did I Write This?, cowardice, fugaku is a jerk, makes me sad, naruto makes me happy, what am i doing to myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 05:59:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10938441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_these_damn_ships/pseuds/all_these_damn_ships
Summary: Itachi has only ever loved one, but with that love, he tore her apart. Years later he sees her once again and old feelings that were buried within have arisen. It's now Itachi's goal to get her back although the question is if she will love him back, but even so, he will do anything to get her back. ItachiXOC Rated M in later chapters





	You are my Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, Everyone, this is a fic I have been working on, and to be honest I have other works on here that haven't been updated in forever and the reason for that is because I literally lost my drive in writing. With school and some other personal issues I haven't written in forever, but the past few months I have been getting better so I hope you guys enjoy this. I will say this ahead of time the chapters might be irregular, but nonetheless, I am going to try and get my passion back for writing again and hope that this fic won't remain like the others. I hope you guys enjoy!

She was different.

She didn't kiss his ass like everyone else did, in fact, she would cuss his ass out with the most colorful vocabulary she had. She called him out on his shit and she didn't give a rat's ass if people liked her or not.

He was the rich boy. The good looking boy. The once in a lifetime genius. A prodigy. A father's pride and joy. The one everyone wanted to be and the one that everyone envied.

She was the tomboy. The troublemaker. The fierce one. The potty mouth one. She didn't care if people liked her, she was in her own world.

He was always told to never fall in love with worthless shit, with people beneath his name. She was the worthless shit, and he was an heir to a billion dollar company...yet he fell in love. But even though he fell in love he tore her apart. Friends, family, his insecurities tore them apart. She saw him for him. She didn't care for the money, she didn't care for the looks. She saw him for him, she fell in love with him, not the name not the looks. She gave everything to him. Yet he stomped on it all.

He was afraid.

He was ashamed.

He was a _coward._

She loved him with everything and he stomped on it all. He spit in her face, he laughed in her face, and he stomped all over her heart like it was worthless trash. He laughed even when the student body surrounded them not even bothering to stop in ridiculing her.

Although he ached. His heart was torn to pieces as tears fell from those light golden eyes that were always expressive, that showed love and adoration for him. The ones that he adored to no end. He cursed himself for being so weak as she wailed, as the entire school body laughed. His heart stopped as those eyes looked at him with a fiery hatred as the words 'I hate you' spat through her clenched teeth, .echoing in his head, but he was the son of a billionaire, he was Uchiha Itachi and he did what all Uchiha's were born to do. He laughed and sneered in her face, every word that came out of his mouth like vomit was all a lie.

You are nothing to me. _You are my everything_.

You are worthless. _You are worth more than anyone here_.

I pity you. _I admire you._

You disgust me. _I love you._

He gave one last laugh and he turned on his heels, he left her, her silent cries echoing in his mind. He calmly walked outside hearing the vulgar things the men yelled at him. And he itched to punch them all, to scream at him that he loved her and did not use her, but he remained silent and walked ahead.

_You go Uchiha!_

_You tapped that ass nice!_

_You always get anything and anyone you want!_

No.

That was a lie.

He never got anyone or anything he wanted.

How could they say that?

He didn't have her, did he?

The one person he did want.

No, he couldn't. Why? Because he was a coward. Once he was in his car and drove a safe distance away he broke.

He cried.

He wailed.

He screamed.

He was _broken._

His heart hurt, it was crushed. Whenever he closed his eyes, he saw those golden eyes so broken, so hurt, yet so full of anger and he cried again.

She loved him, he loved her, yet he crushed her, he wanted to go back. He wanted to kiss those lips once again. To feel the soft flesh on his fingertips. He wanted everything. Her laugh, smile, strength. Everything, but he didn't go back instead he drove. He drove away and continued. He ran away because he was a coward. He ran and he didn't look back. He reached inside his glove department and reached for the photo and stared down at it, droplets of water falling onto the picture as tears fell down his face.

He looked so happy in that photo. She had one arm wrapped around him while her other was out to take the picture. A wide smile on her face as her golden eyes shined with so much excitement. And there he was a rare smile on his face, yet he wasn't looking at the camera.

He was looking at her.

He choked back another sob as he saw the adoration that was reflected in his own eyes, and he knew that he would never look the same. He rolled down his window and he put his hand out.

He let the photo slip through his fingers and he watched in the rear view mirror as it flew with the wind. He looked away and he focused on the road and he drove, but he was nothing.

He was nothing but an empty shell. He was broken and his heart was no longer with him. It belonged to someone else.

He drove even though he yearned so much to go back.

He looked forward even though the tears would not stop falling.


End file.
